User blog:Wachowman/Parody 102. McDamon vs Mortal (Elon vs Mark)
Well yippidy doo da day everyone. It’s been over a year since the last Parody and it doesn’t feel anywhere near that long. Was a good break not having to really work on much Wiki-wise though. But now with the release of Musk vs Mark and Pewdiepie vs TSeries you got two parodies comin at ya within this next week, one of which is this very blog! Alright enough of that shit. I no longer have Trixter and Grav died in a freak idk apple accident or something so I’m completely independent exceptforthecoversthankyoutoLeandroandQuaggaabunchitlooksfantastic and maybe I would like a new Co, maybe I don’t, maybe I need to know shit cause there’s a lotta new users. Oh yeah, suggestions, I have like 4 and need like more, no real restrictions but let the user have some relevancy. Alright everyone, you’ve heard enough from me, please do enjoy!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! MCDAMON VS MORTAL BEGIN McDamon Hey there Brit, let’s start this shit, My name brings in more comments than your battles did. You say you’re less retarded but after facing you it’s not what I would say, You released Mark vs Musk like ERB, on the same day. You’ve got some shit posts. You’re useless. Having a crush on Users like a child, no wonder you call yourself clueless! Called Damon Gant but got the brains of Atticus Finch! And I’ll be proving you’re full of shit like I did to the Grinch! Mortal The Grinch being fake defied so many facts, But that bet with Wach is the only reason you’re in this rap. Now, calm down, you’re in a bad (bad) mood (mood), The only McD that I like gives me fast (fast) food (food). You cannot Amuse me, like all the battles you regret, Trying to make friends but it seems you can’t Kinect, heck! Bothering Quagga for artwork, so much on your page, Then the one you made looks like it was drawn at a young age. Made a Vs History? Nobody wants that! Users talking to you but where’s the response at? Another series? Well you’ll bomb that! You cannot beat Mortal at Kombat! Damon you’re nothing and you’re having trouble facing it, And when it comes to your raps you’re not Ace-ing shit. McDamon Your fighting ain’t delighting, your shite at being polite, man, You’re really not a wise man, you know I’m Wright, man! You asked to be in my battles (sad!) Wanted to be my sidekick, I didn’t want to be a dick but sorry there Morty, you got Rick! Don’t rip my shtick, you’re the losing defendant, We joined around the same time yet I have ten times more edits. You claim to rap because you’re bored, oh good lord! Well here’s the Truth Bomb, you being involved means it’s ignored! Starting to think you’re slow, get back to your chips bro, You’re losing so many times you can consider this a checkmate for Joe! Mortal Ooo, Joe! I’m sure his rants get you crying, I’ll leave you like your DeviantArt Page, you’re both dying. You left Legion sighing; he already did his work, You’ll be blasting off this time, for good you stupid twerp! You got so many badges but they’re all lucky! Take the “Mc” out of your name, you’re the worst M-C! Consider this a partial speech for my Election! Damon thinks that he beat me? Objection! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATT- ‘’(A bird is seen doing an elbow drop)’’ ‘‘(Kirby is seen morphing into a pony)’’ ‘’(Two Wiki shitposters are seen going at it)’’ ‘’(A vegetable yells “shut up”)’’ ...BATTLES: WIKI PARODIES! Who Won? McDamon Mortal Category:Blog posts